You're 'F'-ing us?
by Jordan Ferret
Summary: Season 4 Episode 10 re-write. Trying to make it Jeff and Annie. Leave a review. Small detail changes from the episode. Next chapter will be uploaded later.


**A/N: Another Community story. I started a Community Marathon, so I might be writing a lot of Community stories. Please review! Season 4 Episode 10.  
-KG**

* * *

Jeff was setting things up for the group's Christmas party at his place. He was setting the tree when he heard a knock at the door. Immediately knowing it was Annie because she said she was going to come a bit early to help set up. "Come in!"

Annie walked into to the apartment carrying some bags. "Look at us." She said walking in "Our group's first grown-up Christmas party. Thanks for hosting."

Jeff only agreed to host because Annie gave him her signature move. The Disney Eyes.

"I hope you don't mind. I brought a few things just to make the place look a little less short-term corporate housing."

"Oh, well, _Mi casa es su_ art project." Jeff said gaining a chuckle from Annie.

"Cool. Figured just a little something there, a little zhuzh right there." Annie said grabbing pillows out of the bags, she was carrying not too long ago, and placing them on the couches in the room. "Just a few things to add a little Annie." As soon as she said that, Jeff started thinking about what happened last time she did something like this. He got humiliated at comic-con, well, even more humiliated.

"Annie, do we have to have another talk about you wanting to play house with me?" Even though he really did want to play house with her. Or even family. Or 'Doctor'. Euphemism of course.

"Sha. Sha-na-not." Annie's face felt warm at her stuttered response. "I'm just decorating for a party. Oh, I saw these curtains, and I just couldn't resist."

"Are you sure we don't need the talk?" he asks grabbing the curtain she pulled out of one of the bags.

"I'm sure Jeff. I know how you feel about playing house."

He looked down and his smile faltered. " _It's not like I don't want to play house._ " He mumbled under his breath trying to make it so Annie didn't hear. But he failed.

"What?" she looked up at him holding up one side of the curtain preparing to drape it over the window frame.

"Nothing." He said placing his part of the curtain up and turning around. He looked back to the bags and noticed a red box poking out of one of them. He grabbed it and pulled it out. "Annie, what is this?" he held up the box against his chest.

"Oh. I know we said no gifts, but I couldn't resist." He smiles at her child like response.

"You relies you've just put your friends in a very awkward position. A gift creates obligation."

"I don't see it that way."

"Well, I do, and I think the others will too."

Just than, Shirley knocked on the door and walked right in. "Merry Christmas!" She said rolling in a cart of gifts. Jeff assumes is for everyone. "I know we said no gifts, but I couldn't resist."

"Oh, who couldn't have seen that coming?" Jeff asked himself in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, Annie, I love what you did with the place."

"It's a work in progress."

"Good tidings, fellow Christmas celebrators. And to all a good Wassailing." Troy said as he entered with Britta.

"I know we said no gifts, but we couldn't resist." Britta said

"There's a real problem with resistance in this group."

Just than, Chang walked in, or Kevin, carrying two brown bags with gifts."Hi. Thank you all so much for invinting me to my first Christmas. Oh, Annie explained to me that "No Gifts" means "Bring Gifts." I'm getting it. No means yes." he said while Annie nodded.

Abed walked in humming some random song, which no one else knew. "So this is Christmas. Just this. I was hoping we could do a _Die Hard_ in a restaurant. There's a place called Nakatomi Sushi. I hear the Hans grouper is to di for." He said all in one breath. "Come on, people, it's all spelled out in your e-vites. I know you opened them. Ohj, I brought gifts." He said holding up sandwich bags filled with cream corn. "Does Annie live here now?" He asked looking at Jeff.

" _I wish."_ Jeff mumbled so no one could here. But Abed was right next to him when he said it. He turned around and looked at Abed as he walked passed him with the corn in hand. "Umm, Abed. Did you hear what I said just than."

"If you mean the fact that you wish Annie lived with you, than yes."

"Well, don't tell anyone, especially Annie."

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool."

"Okay. Now that we're all here- Oh, wait where's Pierce?" she asked addressing the whole group. Including Chang, or Kevin.

"Oh, sensitivity training with Gilbert. Apparently watching _Invictus_ Didn't do the trick."

"Oh. Okay.

* * *

They sat there waiting for the professor to arrive. It's been 5 minutes. So Annie decided to grab the pink pillow behind her, provided by her truly, and placed it on Jeff's lap. Who's been sitting quietly playing Bejeweled on his phone. She laid her head on the pillow in his lap with her feat reclined on the arm rest. He was lost his combo due to his surprise by the sudden weight in his lap.

He looked down at her and smiled at the wide grin she had on her face. "Is it OK if I lay hear?" she asks with her Disney eyes so he wouldn't say no.

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her and leaned back, placing his phone on the coffee table in front of them. "Sure, knock your self out." he said looking back down at her smiling face.

"I was planning on it." she said as she rolled onto her side with her head still on the pillow facing the group siting on the opposite side of the room. She closed her eyes and drifted asleep in Jeff's lap. She felt so warm and comfortable in his lap. She thought to herself. " _I just feel comfortable with my head in Jeff's lap. I mean, not in that kind of way. I would never do that... I mean I would, I just didn't mean it like that. Oh, I'm tired. I need some rest._ " She fell asleep thinking about her and Jeff.

Jeff watched her as she fell asleep. His hand was next to her head as he started playing with her hair, helping her go to sleep. He was so comfortable like this, that he almost forgot that the group was still sitting across from them until Shirley cleared her throat. He looked up, still smiling, as Abed had his phone out and took a picture. He groaned and was about to say something when the door bell rang. Awakening Annie. Causing her to stir in his lap so that she was looking back up at him. She smiled as she sat up and Jeff got up to get the door. "What di dI miss?" Annie asked as she stretched.

"Nothing much." Shirley said as Jeff opened the door.

The professor walked in. "Was I expected to bring a gift?"

"No, none was. Can I show you around starting with the bar?"

"A lovely place, very feminine."

Jeff smiled at this and looked at Annie to see her smiling too.

"It's Macallan '18'. I lie to serve it neat if that's okay with you?"

"What, in America? Don't you mix it with cherry pop or Monterrey Jack cheese?"

"Professor, these are melon slices with ham."

"And asparagus wrapped in salmon." Annie and Shirley said joining the conversation.

"I see somebody's been attempting tapas."

"Oh, that would be me. I think cuisine is like a window into history. I believe it was the Hun-"

"Actually, you know, I was talking to the ladies." The professor interrupted. Taking both Shirley and Annie into the living room to continue their conversation.

Annie walked back into the kitchen, Jeff stopped her and talked to her. "How's it going?"

"Well, he asked me to get my fit bum to the kitchen for a refill, so that's good right?"

Jeff could feel the anger he felt from the professor saying that. "Did he really say that?"

Annie nodded her head and waled back into the kitchen. If Jeff wasn't trying to get everyone an A+, he would have killed the professor on the spot. He actually felt good when he saw that Chang, or Kevin, tied him up. He wanted to punch him in his stupid British face for saying that to his Annie. _His_ Annie. He went that over and over in his head so he wouldn't punch him in the face.

"Is this your card?" Kevin said holding a card.

"No, it was the Queen of Hearts."

"No, I'm asking you is this a card."

Jeff came in just in time to stop Kevin from saying something even more stupid. "Hey Kevin, did you know we have bubble rap?"

"What?"

"Poppy poppy paper."

"I so enjoy that. Do you mind if I pop some?"

"Oh, go crazy."

"You know, Mr. Winger, your pathetic attempts to suck up to me are a wee bit transparent. I mean, I can only surmise that it's something to do with the 'C-minus' I gave you for that final paper."

"'C-minus'?"

"Can you excuse us for a second?" he said grabbing Annie by the arm and pulling her to the other side of the room with him.

"Annie, he's giving us a 'C-minus'."

"Right."

"A 'C-minus' is not a failing grade."

"To me, it is. I'm on a valedictorian track, and a 'C-minus' means I fail to get valedictorian."

Jeff was mad at Annie for putting her needs before the rest of the group's. She was the main one telling him not to be a selfish jerk. But she was being one herself. She was the only reason why he does anything for the group. The " _My_ Annie" thing wasn't working anymore. He blew his top. "You ruined our Christmas dinner so you could be crowned the smartest person at the dumbest school? Look, the only reason I agreed to kiss that pompous Anglo's ass was because I thought we were getting an 'F'."

"Good news, Mr. Winger." said the professor walking interrupting. "You may remove your lips from my buttocks, because you have in fact succeeded in changing your grade. It's now an 'F'."

"What?" Jeff responded

"You're 'F'-ing us?"

Jeff looked down at Annie and back at the British professor, who Jeff wanted to punch in the face. "If you just give us a minute, we can get this all sorted out." Jeff walked away holding Annie's arm and dragging her along with her. "Group meeting!" Jeff yelled as he walked into his bedroom along with the rest of the group. Leaving Kevin alone with the professor.

Kevin looked at him and back at the door every went into. "I'll just follow them." He said as he walked in the room.

* * *

Two minutes later, Kevin cam out of the room. "So, have they sorted everything out yet?"

Kevin looked at him. "No, but thanks for asking." he walked towards and opened the closet near the kitchen. "I wonder why they think you're a bad man." He came out of the closet holding some rope.

"What are you doing?" He backed up and bumped into a chair and lost his balance, falling into it.

Kevin quickly ran around him in circles while rapping the rope around him. "Sorry, bad man. But you were mean to my friends." he tied a not, keeping him in place.

"Let me out!" the professor said shaking around in the chair.

"Sorry, no can do, but can I give you some no-no juice?"

"What's no-no juice?"

"I don't really know. But Shirley doesn't let me drink it, but the two chocolate boys call it 'no-no juice' so I do too." Kevin said as he grabbed a bottle of scotch of the table and held it in his hands towards him. "Want some?"

He looked back and forth between Kevin and the bottle before "Sure, why not? I'll be here for a while any way."

As Kevin turned around and grabbed a glass, the study group came out of the room. "I got the bad man."

The whole group looked at him "Ho-ly-shi-"

"Jeffrey!" Shirley said as he hit his arm with her purse. "And Kevin, what have I told you about tying people up?"

Kevin looked down. "Not to..."

"That's right. Now get over here." Shirley said pointing to the ground.

"I'm not a dog." he said to Shirley as he walked over there.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't quite know how to finish it. But I'll write a second, and last chapter, for this story. Please review, thank you!**

 **-KG**


End file.
